Hieroglyphics in the Stars
by Calai'di
Summary: [Complete] Yugioh-Stargate SG-1 crossover. Battle City has finally attracted the attentions of the SGC, but they've misinterpreted what had actually happened. Now the whole world, and not just this one, may be in danger!
1. Welcome to the SGC

Calai'di– Has anyone ever realized how _hard_ it is to do a Yugioh–Stargate crossover? Especially if you're not Japanese. 'Cause then you have to go out of your way to learn everything about the original Yugioh and enough Japanese to carry on a conversation.

Anyway, this is written from the point of view of the SGC personnel, so the thoughts of the other characters are pretty much unknown. And I'd been playing with the idea of what would happen if the Yugioh characters actually got to go to the SGC. I always thought that Yugi and Yami were like the Tok'ra, Ryou/Bakura and Malik/Yami Malik were almost like the Goa'uld. So this is one way I think a Yugioh visit to the SGC would turn out.

However, I didn't keep it completely true to the original Yugioh. It would be rather hard and annoying if every time I mentioned Yami Bakura I wrote "the spirit of the Ring" or "Mou Hitori no Bakura/Ryou". So for my purposes I just called him Bakura.

Ratings, disclaimers: Probably PG-13. I don't own Yugioh, Stargate SG-1, or anything else that might have slipped in here that is already copyrighted by someone else.

Japanese glossary, Yugioh Jap. to American names, and translation of Bakura and Ryou's argument at the end.

Oh yes…and since I started this before Dr. Fraiser was killed (sorry for that spoiler if anyone didn't know), she is still alive and well to take care of SG-1 in my story.

"General, I don't think I understand this correctly," stated Colonel Jack O'Neill as he entered General Hammond's office; he held a manila folder in one hand. The General glanced up at him from the papers on his desk.

"What's the problem, Jack?"

"First, let me make sure I know what you're saying. You want me and my team to show a _teenage Japanese civilian_ group around the SGC, tell them everything about what's happened in the last eight years, and pretty much reveal our enter secret to them. Is that right?"

"They already have the necessary security clearance."

"May I ask why, sir?"

The General sighed. "I've recently learned of an series of disturbances surrounding this group of students that seemed to involve Goa'uld technology. Since the Japanese government knows nothing of the Stargate program I decided to bring them here for a 'visit' so we can find out what's going on. I already have permission from the President, Jack. There's nothing you can do about it. You and your team will just have to make them as comfortable as possible."

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

Hammond nodded like he already knew what was coming.

"They are a _Japanese_ group, sir, not to mention civilian. I don't think the rest of my team will be delighted to have to do this, and frankly, I'm not either. Why don't we let SG-3 show them around?"

"Because SG-1 is the best team here. Don't worry about it, Jack. They'll stay for a week tops unless something happens. Why don't you go get ready?"

"When are they coming, sir?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Plenty of time," O'Neill added sarcastically. "Well, might as well go inform the rest of my team we'll be baby-sitters for the next week."

O'Neill strode out of the General's office agitatedly. The General has officially lost it, he thought, bringing a teenage Japanese civilian group into the SGC. His team was even supposed to show them the Stargate! Wait till Daniel hears about this.

"You're kidding, right Jack?" pleaded Dr. Daniel Jackson as he learned about their next 'mission'.

"I do not believe General Hammond would authorize such a mission," added Teal'c, a Jaffa from the planet Chulak.

"Well he did, Teal'c. So this time tomorrow we'll be baby-sitting group of students from Japan that could be possible Goa'ulds and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Sir," began Major Samantha Carter, "Teal'c and I can sense Goa'uld symbiotes. If we don't sense anything we'll be back to our normal jobs in a week. I know it's a long time, sir, but why don't we just give them a chance? Maybe the disturbances were nothing to worry about."

"All right, you and Teal'c tell me as soon as possible whether any of these kids are Goa'ulds. In the mean time, let's get the guest quarters acceptable for living in."

The next day at sixteen hundred hours, SG-1 stood at the entrance to the gate room waiting for the group of students from Japan. General Hammond's report said the seven students were about 16-17 years old, but other than that and their names, the team knew almost nothing about them. So when the group came walking down the hall, SG-1 didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't what they saw. The gang's leader was about half as tall as the rest if you didn't count his hair, which was black, red, and gold and stood a foot above his head. His purplish-red eyes were big with innocence. He was talking to a boy with long blond hair and ocher eyes and another with brown hair like the bow of a ship. Nearby was another boy with very long, silvery-white hair and very pale skin who could have been albino but for his dark chocolate eyes. He appeared to be rather shy since he wasn't talking to anyone. The only girl in the group was laughing along with the spiky haired kid and his friends, brown hair bouncing and blue eyes sparkling as she laughed. The remaining two boys chose to stay separate from the others and they both looked like they thought they were better than everyone else. One had platinum-blond hair, almost passive lavender eyes, and notably tan skin. The other was taller than everyone else was, even the blond boy, and could have been the girl's brother if there wasn't so much tension between him and the others. None of them looked Japanese at all.

The boy with spiky hair walked up to O'Neill and said, "Um, are you Colonel O'Neill? My name's Yuugi Mutou, and this is Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Malik Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba." He said the names in almost the same order as O'Neill had noticed them.

"Yeah, I'm Colonel O'Neill, but you can call me Jack. This is Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c." Teal'c remained silent even as the other members said hello. "Teal'c doesn't say much," O'Neill added.

"So, what's this all about?" Yuugi asked as he started to fiddle with a pyramid pendent he was wearing. "It must be really important if we all got free tickets to a high security military facility."

Jack was really impressed, even if he didn't show it. Yuugi may be the shortest of the group, but he was definitely the leader. Even Malik and Kaiba weren't interrupting him and they seemed to be natural leaders. Since Jack was taking so long Daniel decided to speak for him.

"Well, we decided we should tell the rest of the world about the SGC," he started. "Since you're civilians and from another country we want to see how you react before we tell the rest of the public."

Daniel was edgy. He wanted to stop the small talk and ask Yuugi about his pendent since it looked like it was made of gold and was of Egyptian design.

"What we wanted you to see is through here," Jack said, indicating the door behind his team. "Let's go."

"From here on in you're barely going to know what to believe," Carter added, "but believe me, it'll be worth it."

The metal door slid open and they crossed the threshold into a vast metal/stone room with a large window halfway up one wall. Near the middle of the room was a tall stone circle with a slotted metal ramp leading down from it. Nine orange triangles lined the outside ring, partially covering an inner ring with thirty-nine equally spaced Egyptian hieroglyphics on it. The group was in awe–except for Kaiba. He still looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. Yuugi walked a little closer as Malik commented, "What is it?"

"This is called a Stargate," Daniel answered. "It can transport objects from Earth to any other working Stargate in the galaxy."

"Hey, I recognize some of these!" Yuugi exclaimed suddenly. As Daniel spoke, he'd walked up onto the ramp and was studying the symbols on the Gate.

"You what?" Carter asked incredulously.

"Well, a few are easily recognizable, like Orion and Pegasus, but then there are some that are familiar and I have no idea why." He turned away from the Stargate and shrugged. " Gomennasai. Sorry if I interrupted."

"That's okay," Daniel answered.

"Yes, but now I think it time to visit the most exciting room of the place that everyone can't wait to visit when they visit," Jack interjected. "Let's go see the infirmary."

"Sir, I didn't sense a symbiote," Carter said once they were out of the students' hearing range.

"Neither did I," Teal'c added.

"Good," said Jack. "None of them are Goa'ulds so they'll be out of here in a week, right?"

"Actually, I'm not so sure about that. Even though I didn't sense the presence of a Goa'uld, I did sense something in Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik. I think there's something there, sir."

"I also sensed a presence in those three. I believe we will still have to be careful around them, O'Neill."

"I happen to agree with you, Teal'c," said Dr. Fraiser as she walked out of the infirmary holding a stack of papers. " Though according to medical information there shouldn't be anything to worry about. The MRI's came out clean, everyone of them is perfectly healthy, and even with a scan of the TERs nothing seemed to be wrong. Almost everything checks out perfectly, sir."

"_Almost_ everything?" O'Neill inquired.

"Why did you scan with the TERs?" Carter asked. Dr. Fraiser's expression grew more worried and serious.

"For the same reason I still think we should be careful. Several times during the examination Yuugi and Ryou started talking to themselves like there was another person. Even though they spoke in Japanese, I heard Yuugi use the phrase 'Mou Hitori no Boku' several times–"

"That means 'the other me'," interrupted Daniel as he walked up to the others.

"I know. It's normal for some children to have an 'invisible friend' but not at their age."

"So they're either crazy or there really is something there."

"Exactly. Not only that, but both of their EM fields are abnormally high. It seems very suspicious to me, sir. Maybe we should have someone check on them?"

"I was just going to talk to Yuugi, maybe I should mention that?" Daniel informed.

"Why were you going to see Yuugi?" Jack asked.

"I was interested in his necklace and was going to ask him about it."

"Yeah, why don't you go do that," Jack said as Daniel began to walk away. "Tell him I said 'hi'." He turned back to Dr. Fraiser. "What about Ryou?"

"He didn't use that exact phrase but I'm concerned nonetheless."

"Why don't I talk to Ryou, sir," asked Carter. "Maybe I'll find out something."

"All right, and tell me how it goes. In the meantime, I'll escort the others around the SGC. I'm sure they're all ecstatic to look around."

"Kaiba sure didn't seem like it."

"I was being sarcastic. I bet what they really want to do is go through the Stargate."

"I'll see you later, sir," Carter laughed as she turned down the hall. O'Neill yelled after her, "Everyone loves to go through the Stargate."

Yuugi was sitting on the bed in his guestroom reading a book when Daniel knocked on the door.

"Come in," Yuugi said as he put the book down. Daniel opened the door slowly like he would be attacked. A queer-looking gun was in his other hand.

"Oh, Dr. Jackson, it's you," Yuugi said, surprised. "You're here to ask about my necklace, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"The instant I saw you I knew that you'd be interested. That's another thing I can't explain. I just know you're an archeologist. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. So, what can you tell me about your necklace? I've never seen anything like it before." He looked more closely at the pendent hanging from Yuugi's neck. It was an inverted pyramid, made of gold, and had a myriad of straight lines all over it. On the front, a golden eye of Horus glittered innocently as Yuugi moved.

"No, I wouldn't expect that you have." Yuugi stopped suddenly and seemed to be listening to someone else in the room. Daniel had seen this before with a boy named Charlie; he'd been able to see and hear an invisible alien race called the Reetou. As Daniel scanned the room with the TER in his hand, Yuugi spoke again. "I suppose it would be all right to tell you since we're all sharing secrets here. This is called the Millennium Puzzle, one of seven Millennium Items. All the Millennium Items are about three thousand years old and can only be used by the person destined to have it. I was the first person to solve the Puzzle in three thousand years." He stopped again and listened. "Ryou-kun and Malik-kun also have Millennium Items, as I'm sure your team members will find out, and though the Puzzle is supposed to be the most powerful one, I don't even know how to use it yet."

"Amazing. I've never heard of the Millennium Items before, and I thought I knew more than anyone about ancient Egypt. Just shows anyone can still learn."

"Well I know almost nothing about the Millennium Items. Sorry I couldn't be more help. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me about?"

"Yes, actually. What do you know about the disturbances in Japan?"

"The disturbances? Oh, I wasn't really involved. It was really just Malik-kun and–" He broke off abruptly and cringed like someone was yelling at him. He whispered back, "Mama, Mou Hitori no Boku. Heki, ki ni shinai." Then to Daniel he said, "Sorry, I told you too much. All you need to know about the disturbances is that they didn't have anything to do with the SGC. At least I don't think they did. The problem is I don't know very much about the SGC; which leads me to my question, Dr. Jackson. Can I read some of your files about the SGC? I already tried looking stuff up on the computer, but since I don't know the security codes I can't get anywhere."

"Sure Yuugi, but first I have one more question. What does 'Mou Hitori no Boku' mean?"

"The other me. Why?"

"Just wondering." Daniel walked over to a computer in a corner of the room, typed a few keys, and stepped aside. "There you go. You can't look at everything from here, but it'll give you good idea of what we have to deal with here. See ya later, Yuugi."

"Arigato, Dr. Jackson," Yuugi said as Daniel walked out of the room. But as soon as Daniel was gone, Yuugi seemed to change. His eyes narrowed slightly, he stood more confidently, and there were gold streaks in his hair.

"Let's see what we have to deal with," he said in a deeper voice as he sat down to read the computer files. "And find out why General Hammond wanted us here."

Carter's encounter with Ryou started about the same way but ended quite differently.

"Hi Ryou," she said as she walked into the room. The boy was lying on his stomach on the bed facing away from the door reading a book. As soon as he knew she was in the room, though, he sat up and put the book down. Carter continued, "How are you doing?"

"Daijoubou. I'm fine. Did you want to ask me something, Major Carter?"

"Please, call me Samantha. What do you know of the disturbances in Japan?"

"Oh, the disturbances?" Ryou looked really uncomfortable as he thought about the question, but as he answered there was a slight smile on his lips. "Well, I can't say much about that since I wasn't really there. The real person to ask is Malik-kun. I do know that Malik-kun was trying to get the Millennium Puzzle and a Duel Monsters card from Yuugi-kun so he could rule the world. Of course, Yuugi-kun stopped him and got all three God Cards himself." Ryou stopped talking and looked to his right like someone was speaking. He nodded and turned back to Carter. "Dooka oyurushi-kudasai. Please forgive me. I can't tell you anything else, Samantha-san, since I wasn't there." He stood up and faced her, eyes narrowed and glistening insanely, pointy hair sticking further from his head. His voice was harsh and pitiless as he continued, "Though since _I_ was there I can tell you whatever you want to know."

"Ryou?" Carter asked fearfully. She didn't know what it was about this boy, but she would have liked to run away from him right now.

"Yadonushi, or Ryou, is no longer here," the boy answered. "My name is Bakura. I was part of the disturbances you're asking about, Samantha. Of course, my price for knowledge is rather high, so if you really want to know–"

"Okay…Bakura…why don't we go see Dr. Fraiser?"

"Now why ever should we do that?" he asked as his face was lit up by light from below. For the first time, Carter noticed he was wearing a large, golden pendant shaped like a ring with a triangle in the middle. Hanging off the ring were five spikes, all pointing out from it at the moment. The ring was glowing, beginning with an eye in the middle of the triangle, and lighting up half the room.

Carter ran over to the wall and slammed her fist against a red button by the door and red lights and alarms started sounding.

"Security to guest-room C! Medical team to guest-room C!" she called into an intercom by the button. A flash of light flew from the ring on Bakura's chest and blew up the box near Carter's hand; then she was slammed against the far wall by a weird golden mist. She quickly ran out of the room as soon as she could stand and slammed the door shut as Dr. Fraiser and a group of armed guards ran up to her.

"Lieutenant, lock the door and don't let anyone in or out unless a member of my team is with them," she said addressing the leader of the troops. "Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I need to get you to the infirmary," Dr. Fraiser said as she helped Carter stand. "What happened in there?"

"I have no idea, Janet. But whatever is in there, it isn't Ryou."

"Major, what happened?" O'Neill asked as he entered the infirmary. Carter was lying on one of the beds with one of her hands wrapped in gauze.

"Ryou kind of–went insane, sir."

"What?"

"Well, he seemed normal one moment and the next he was different, like he was possessed by another personality. And somehow he blew up the intercom in the room."

"Major, if none of them are Goa'ulds, then how did he do that?"

"I don't know."

"Major!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have no idea why he was like that. I still didn't sense a symbiote when I was in that room so he's definitely not a Goa'uld. I think he got his power from a necklace he was wearing–"

"That's the Millennium Ring," said a voice from behind O'Neill. Yuugi was standing timidly in the doorway, afraid he'd interrupted something extremely important.

"Yuugi, what are you doing here?" O'Neill asked.

"Gomennasai, I heard about what happened with Bakura–"

"Wait, you knew?" Carter questioned. Yuugi nodded.

"I've known about Bakura for a while. In case you're wondering, Bakura isn't a Goa'uld and neither is Malik-kun or I. But if you don't believe me about that, than by your standards I'd be Tok'ra, not a Goa'uld."

"How are we supposed to trust you if you're already implying you're a Goa'uld?" O'Neill asked. Yuugi closed his eyes and inclined his head. When he brought it up again, he'd changed.

"Trust us. We're not going to hurt you, Colonel O'Neill, but there are others here who might. If you let us help you, you can avoid the alternative."

"What's your name?" Carter asked.

"Yuugi's friends call me 'Mou Hitori no Yuugi'–"

"The other Yuugi," Daniel translated as he walked up behind the 'Tok'ra.'

"Right, but I'd prefer 'Yami no Yuugi'."

"How about 'Yami' for short?" O'Neill asked. Yami nodded his approval.

"So, Yami, is there anyone other than Bakura and Malik that we should watch out for?" Daniel asked.

"I see you learned something and forgot to mention it, Daniel," O'Neill said before Yami could answer. "Care to tell us anything else?"

"Not right now, Jack. Yami?"

"Well, it isn't really Malik that you have to be wary of. He also has alternate personality, Yami no Malik, but he only appears when Rishid can't keep him back. Rishid didn't come with us so I don't think we'll have to worry about Malik. Other than Malik and Bakura, though, you shouldn't have anything to worry about from us."

"Except for Kaiba," O'Neill added. "By the time I got to his room he'd already hacked into our system and read half the files. He told me he already knew how to build a virus that would take down our entire system and prevent us from fixing it for a month."

"Wow, smart kid. I think I'd like to talk to him," Carter commented.

"You didn't take that computer out of his room, did you?" Yami asked.

"No, but I wish I could have. Why?"

"I think if you'd taken away his computer he'd die," Yami laughed. "I'm not surprised he hacked into your system. Kaiba was building technology more advanced than anything here by the time he was twelve."

"Now I really want to talk to him," Carter said eagerly.

"Good luck," remarked O'Neill. "That kid is more arrogant than a Goa'uld who has Teal'c captured. Anyway, did you have something you wanted to tell us Daniel?"

"Uh, yes actually. When I was talking to Yuugi I learned of seven artifacts called the Millennium Items. That's one of them," he said as he pointed to the Puzzle. "It's called the Millennium Puzzle. Unfortunately I didn't learn much more than that."

"Sorry, I told Yuugi not to tell you any more than he did," Yami said. "I didn't know whether to trust you or not."

"Well hopefully you can tell us more now. I tried looking up the Millennium Items on the Internet but I didn't find anything useful."

"Actually, I hardly know anything about the Millennium Items. What I've learned I learned through experience. First of all, the Items use powerful, real magic."

"That's not possible. Real magic doesn't exist," Carter noted.

Yami smiled. "I thought you might say something like that. What do you think happened to cause the phone to blow up? Bakura used the Millennium Ring to hurt you, and unless we stop him he'll use it to hurt many other people as well. The second thing I know is the reason I know Bakura and I aren't Goa'ulds. I am the spirit of a Pharaoh that lived three thousand years ago. Bakura is also a spirit. Our souls are trapped within the Millennium Puzzle and Ring. I wouldn't get so excited, Dr. Jackson, I don't remember anything about my past, not even my own name. That's probably why I can't tell you much about the Millennium Items. But there is someone who can. The only person here who knows the most about the Millennium Items is Bakura–"

"You're kidding!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, no. Both Bakura and Malik know more than I do about the Items, so it's them you'll have to ask if you want to know anything more."

"You know who you remind me of?" asked O'Neill. "You remind me of Thor. Both of you seem to have that 'end of the world as we know it' air about you. Are you sure you don't know more than that about these Millennium Items?"

Yami nodded.

"Damn. Okay Daniel, did you learn anything else from Yuugi?"

"I learned something you're not going to like. Apparently Malik was involved in the disturbances and he also has a Millennium Item."

"He was also trying to get the Millennium Puzzle and something called a God Card from Yuugi," Carter informed. O'Neill turned to look at Yami again.

"Yami?"

He sighed. "The disturbances were a result of the Millennium Items. Bakura and Malik were trying to win the Millennium Puzzle from me, Bakura because he wants all seven Millennium Items so he can rule the world and Malik because he wants the Puzzle and all three Egyptian God Cards to rule the world. The God Cards are the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters and combined with the 'power of the Pharaoh,' or me, Malik could unleash an unstoppable force. His other personality nearly killed four people, including Bakura, just so he could get the Puzzle. Fortunately, he didn't win it from me. That accounted for most of the disturbances.

"Bakura's been after the Puzzle since the first Duel Monsters tournament I was in. Yuugi, his friends, and I thought Honda had gotten rid of the Millennium Ring and therefor gotten rid of Bakura, but somehow it made it's way back to Ryou so Bakura could possess him again. According to what Honda's told me and what I've figured out myself, Bakura's killed about eight people since we met him. He and Malik made an alliance so they could both get what they wanted, which obviously wouldn't have worked, and during that Bakura hurt Ryou's body so he could further their alliance. Then he possessed Ryou while he was in the hospital, won a place in the Battle City finals after one duel, and then in my duel with him, released his control over Ryou, made him suffer, and then repossessed Ryou when he thought I would attack. After I did attack, he relinquished his control over Ryou again so he could suffer further.

"Of course, some of the disturbances were just Kaiba's dueling technology, some were the God Cards themselves, and some were Malik when he was controlling people's minds with the Millennium Rod. Those are the only disturbances I can think of."

"Well kids, looks like we have a problem bigger than the Goa'uld and have no idea how to stop it," O'Neill said after Yami's speech.

"Colonel O'Neill, I do have a word of advice for you. Do not let Bakura near the Stargate again. By now he probably knows exactly what it can do and will do everything in his power to use it against you."

"SECURITY TO THE GATE ROOM! SECURITY TO THE GATE ROOM!"

The voice on the loudspeaker startled everyone in the room. Yami cursed softly and ran out of the room before sticking his head in again and asking, "Colonel, which room is Malik's and what level is the gate room on?"

"Malik–guest room B. The gate room is on level twenty-eight."

With a "thank you" Yami disappeared. O'Neill stood almost frozen for an instant, but then shook himself and also ran out the door with Daniel close behind.

When they reached the gate room, they saw Bakura was standing halfway up the ramp, Millennium Ring glowing brightly on his chest like it had been in his room. Yami and Malik were facing him, not quite side by side, though close to it, and all of their Millennium Items were glowing. Yami was wearing a gold choker with the Millennium eye symbol right at his throat. Malik was holding a golden rod about a foot long with a point at one end and a ball as big as his fist at the other. Attached to the ball were two things that looked like wings at first though they were flat at the end. The eye symbol was on the ball, too. The three of them were yelling at each other in both Egyptian and Japanese, and from the tone of their voices they weren't saying anything nice. There were also airmen standing throughout the room, every gun pointed at Bakura.

"Colonel O'Neill, what the hell is going on here?" called the General's voice over the loud speaker.

"I don't know, sir, why don't you ask Bakura?" O'Neill called back.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Bakura answered, glaring at them. "I would like to go through the Stargate and your General won't allow me to."

"Why do you want to go through the Stargate, Bakura?" Yami asked.

"It's a piece of our history, Pharaoh. Aren't you a little bit curious?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to threaten innocent people just to get what I want."

"How did you get out of your room?" Daniel called.

"Are you all idiots? I used the power of the Millennium Ring of course. Don't worry, I didn't harm any of your guards, though I could have and with pleasure. Now General, I will negotiate peacefully with you if you chose to abide by my wishes. I would like you to open the Stargate to–"

"We don't negotiate with terrorists, Bakura!" General Hammond proclaimed.

"That's a pity," Bakura answered as he pulled a deck of cards and sorted through it. "You would have saved yourself a lot of grief." He picked a card and held it up with two fingers. "This is your last chance."

"Sergeant, prepare to fire," the General answered. He was speaking to a man with a Zat gun; the Zat was so Bakura wouldn't get killed.

"I summon Man-Eater Bug!" Bakura exclaimed before he could get shot. A giant insect that looked like a cross between an ant, praying mantis, and something with horns and claws appeared in front of Bakura. The thing was dark green and had extremely sharp-looking teeth. It was down on four legs looking around for something to eat until it spotted the guards. It glanced up at Bakura.

"Go ahead," he answered. The bug started down the ramp straight at Yami and the guards behind him. It was shot several times by the Zats but they didn't even phase it. And unfortunately, SG-1 was standing behind Yami.

"I summon Feral Imp!" Yami exclaimed. A hobbit sized, fiendish, green animal appeared in front of Yami, blocking the Bug's path. "Feral Imp, attack!"

The Imp leaped at Bakura's Man-Eater Bug and they both disappeared.

"Look's like we're back where we started, Pharaoh," Bakura commented. "Why don't you give up now, before I have to destroy you."

"Tomb robber, you wish."

"Then you are in big trouble. I summon Morph–aghhhhhh!"

While Yami and Bakura had been arguing, Colonel O'Neill had crept up behind the latter and seized his arms so he couldn't use any cards. Bakura struggled furiously, kicking O'Neill several times, yelling, "Shimatta! Unhand me! You have no idea who you're messing with! Let go!"

O'Neill didn't loose his grip though, until Bakura stopped struggling. He flew back from the boy and was pinned to the wall by a golden fog. Bakura shook his hair and smirked.

"It'll take a lot more than you fools to stop me," he sneered. "Why don't you just make this easier for yourself, General, and let me go through the Stargate?"

"Sergeant, fire!" was Hammond's answer. Bakura laughed viciously as several Zat blasts hit a shield of golden mist. Until one got through. The force shield got a temporary hole and one Zat blast made it through to Bakura. He fell down to one knee and appeared to be in pain, but another blast shot out of the Ring and hit the culprit squarely in the heart. The man instantly fell unconscious. Bakura chuckled softly, raising the volume as he stood until his quiet snickering became psychopathic laughter.

"Pathetic mortals! Do you really think you can defeat me?! Shoot me again if you want, I don't care! I won't feel it and I won't die. And if you have any more doubts about my power, look behind you, General."

A hand touched the General on the shoulder and behind him was Kaiba. The youth's eyes were completely passive and his face was expressionless like he was possessed. Kaiba walked over to the computer and started typing.

"Hey!" Hammond exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"You're words fall on deaf ears, General," Bakura called. "I've erased his memory of who he is. For now, he does remember everything about technology that he used to, but he is my loyal servant and will do whatever I tell him. So I wouldn't shoot him, since he wouldn't survive."

Kaiba finished typing as the dialing program appeared on the computer.

"Servant, I'd like to visit, oh, P7J-989."

Kaiba started typing rapidly once Bakura said this, until he suddenly slumped over the keyboard; almost immediately after, Bakura felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down, he saw what looked like a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his waist and felt the sedative spreading through his blood stream. He smirked at Major Carter, who was standing in the doorway holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Foolish girl, do you really think that'll have the effect you want? All that'll do is–"

"Let me appear," finished a being that appeared behind the spirit. It was Ryou, transparent and ghost-like, and he looked both solemn and happy at the same time.

"While my body is possessed by Bakura, I'm trapped by one of his mental barriers," Ryou explained as he walked down the ramp to stand beside his other. "Even though that amount of tranquilizer won't bring him down, it does prevent him from reinforcing a few of those barriers, like the one the holds me. But before you ask, I still can't take control of my body. Sorry."

"Urusai!" Bakura blurted out. "Shimatta, Yadonushi! Bukkoroshite yaru zo!"

"But if you shoot him again–"

"Omae…" Bakura hissed warningly.

"–It'll probably let me–"

"Uzattai! Zakkenayo!"

"Zamamiro!" Ryou taunted back.

"Soo, desu ka?"

"Hai, meiki Duelist Kingdom, Battle City–"

"Shimatta, uzattai!"

"Nande?"

"Yaru ka? Shokin kubi ni."

"Ano…"

"Doshita?"

"Iie, Bakura-nichan."

"Kisama…"

"Gomennasai, Bakura-san."

"Hey Yami, what just happened here?" O'Neill whispered.

"Ryou was telling us something he obviously wasn't supposed to, Bakura yelled at him, they started insulting each other, Bakura threatened Ryou, and Ryou pretty much gave up," he sighed. Slowly, he stepped up onto the ramp and started toward the half-souls, who were still sort of insulting each other, though Ryou was only half-heartedly saying anything.

"Major, just shoot him again," he said exasperatedly. A small whistling sound and then Bakura dropped to the floor. Ryou bowed gratefully to Major Carter.

"Arigato, Samantha-san."

Japanese glossary:

Arigato: "Thank you"

Daijoubou: "I'm fine" or "It's alright"

Dooka oyurushi-kudasai: "Please forgive me"

Gomennasai: "I beg your pardon" "excuse me"

Heki: informal– "no problem!" or "it's ok!" or "forget about it!"

Ki ni shinai: informal– "don't worry." or "no problem."

-kun: adds formality and respect to a name, usually for peers

Mama: informal– "calm down." or "there there…"

-san: adds formality and respect to a name

Shimatta: informal– "damn it!"

Yadonushi: "host" or "landlord"; usually what Bakura calls Ryou

Yugioh Names:

Yuugi–Yugi

Mou Hitori no Yuugi/Boku–Yami, "spirit of the Puzzle", Pharaoh

Ryou–Bakura

Bakura–"spirit of the Ring" "soul stealer"

Malik–Marik

Jonouchi–Joey

Honda–Tristan

Anzu–Téa

Rishid–Odion

Bakura and Ryou's argument:

"Shut up!" Bakura blurted out. "Damn it, Yadonushi! I'm going to kill you!"

"But if you shoot him again–"

"You…" Bakura hissed warningly.

"–It'll probably let me–"

"Shut up! Don't mess with me!"

"You had it coming!" Ryou taunted back.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, remember Duelist Kingdom, Battle City–"

"Damn it, Shut up!"

"What for?"

"Do you wanna piece of me? There is a reward in your neck."

"Uh…"

"Well?"

"No, Bakura-nichan."

"You…"

"I beg your pardon, Bakura-san."


	2. Bakura's Motives

Calai'di–Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't realize I'd get that many (of course, there aren't many Stargate/Yugioh fics…).

Disclaimers: Unfortunately, I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Yugioh (if I did, Dr. Fraiser wouldn't be dead, and the American Yugioh would be just as violent as the Japanese). I also don't own any of the songs mentioned.

Rating: PG-13, mostly for swearing, even if it's in Japanese

Note: Yami and Bakura know a relatively large amount about their pasts, like who they were, major events, and things like that. Since the time line for this is after Battle City, Yami and Malik are not at each other's necks, but (in the spirit of being untrue to the manga and anime) Malik still has the M. Rod, as shown previously.

Second Note: A couple people were wondering about this: The reason Bakura is able to control Kaiba without the M. Rod is that Kaiba doesn't remember who he is. Bakura erased those memories, which _is_ something the Ring can do. Then, Bakura 'filled in' his memories the way he wanted, which is just a different way to say he fed Kaiba a load of crap and now Kaiba believe he's always been Bakura's loyal servant. Seto is just naïve enough to believe him too.

And yes, I hate Kaiba. Stupid bastard.

"Well, what are we going to do about him?" General Hammond demanded as they listened to the dull thuds from some floor above the briefing room. After Bakura had been knocked unconscious, Ryou repossessed his body, and Jack had lead him to and locked one of the isolation rooms, the one where Daniel had been kept when he'd had multiple personalities. Malik proceeded to envelop the room in Shadow Magic so Bakura couldn't escape.

Carter winced at one particularly loud thud, which was saying something since the Iso. rooms were several floors above. "Yami, is there anyway to get rid of him?"

The spirit leaned back in his chair, looking completely unaffected by the series of thumps overhead. "Not that we've tried. The Ring seems to be attached the Ryou, and Bakura resides in the Ring. No matter what we do, it just comes back to him. Most of the time we had no idea until Bakura revealed himself, and that wasn't often around me. Malik knew he was still around long before I did."

"Well since we were both against you at the time, Pharaoh…" Malik trailed off remindfully.

"Thankfully you're not anymore," Yami answered. "Anyway, Bakura can be extremely tricky, and it won't be easy to keep him prisoner. I suggest you let him go back to Japan and let us deal with him."

"Unfortunately, we can't do that," Hammond said. "It would be to much of a security risk to let him leave, and I can't guarantee that we'll have any luck in capturing him again."

"Well, there is a way to erase his memory of the SGC," Yami confessed, though he didn't sound very hopeful. "But the Ring is the only Item with that power."

"Then why are you telling us?" asked Jack.

"Because we may be able to–"

He was interrupted as a phone on the wall began to ring. Hammond got up to answer it and after a short time hung up and stated, "Dr. Jackson, you need to go down to the isolation rooms. Bakura's asking for you."

SG-1, minus Daniel, plus Hammond, Yami, and Malik entered the observation area looking into Bakura's room. He was pacing back and forth impatiently, stepping over various items and an airman or two, and scowled up at the one-way mirror once in a while, as if he knew someone was watching him. Ryou stood timidly in a corner amidst the small objects Bakura had thrown at him that were now embedded in the wall. Bakura stopped pacing as the door slowly opened and closed again behind Daniel; he glared at the Zat the man held.

"I see you finally had the guts to follow my request," he stated dryly, arms crossed. He glared backwards as he sensed Ryou straighten up with hope; the hikari squeaked meekly and lowered himself to the floor. Bakura glared back at Daniel. "I'm willing to offer you a deal."

"Why should I believe you?" Daniel asked suspiciously. The spirit smirked and turned away to face the mirror.

"You've seen my power, Dr. You've seen what I can do. However, that was only the tip of the pyramid. I could destroy this entire country if I wanted." He turned back to Daniel. "That is why you will trust me."

"He's lying," Yami said at once, up in the observation room. Malik nodded his head in agreement.

"He'd need more Millennium Items," he confirmed. "Even with two, he wouldn't have enough power."

Down in the iso. room, Daniel wasn't so sure. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Because you're an archaeologist, a scholar of the ancient ways. If anyone were to understand who the Pharaoh and I are, it would be you. Except the stupid priests hardly put my name anywhere," he muttered to himself.

So what's the deal you're offering, Bakura?"

"Now we're getting somewhere." He strode to the back wall and leaned against it, one foot flat on the wall, smiling maliciously. Bringing out a knife, he began to twirl it with a deadly grace. "I'm sure the Pharaoh's told you about me." He frowned when Daniel shook his head. Glancing up at the mirror he said, "Come now, Pharaoh. Our friends need to know these things. Anyway," he said, turning back to Daniel, "I could escape from here if I wanted. No prison can ever hold me for long. In all modesty, I was the greatest thief in ancient times; Yami never caught me once, even when I was right in front of him. And my skills have only improved."

"Then why haven't you escaped yet?"

"Are you asking me to?" he asked in mock disbelief. "It's because of that idiot over there," he spat, pointing the knife at Ryou. "Surprisingly, he could hold me here, if he knew how. But not if _you_ let me leave. My deal is this: you let me leave and return to Japan, and I won't tell anyone about this place."

Bakura drew a small bottle out of his pocket and began to coat the sliver blade with a clear liquid; it turned blood red as it dried. Glaring up at the doctor, he stated softly, "Of course, it's your call. But remember, the Shadow Magic around this room does not hold me, nor will your pathetic guards. I'm sure the Japanese government would be thrilled to learn that the US and Russia have been keeping this place secret." Daniel left as the thief began laughing hysterically.

For the next six hours, SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser took turns watching Bakura, until Hammond finally called for another meeting. Jack was slightly late since he'd been the last to be watching the thief, and he walked into the briefing room looking very disturbed and irritable.

"Before you ask, General, yes, I'm late," he said as he strode into the briefing room. "Bakura's been serenading me for the last hour and a half with his lovely singing voice."

"He must not have been very good then," Teal'c commented.

"Actually, he was very good," Jack said. "It was his choice of songs that was disturbing. He was singing 'It's the End of the World' when I left."

"That sounds like Bakura," Yami affirmed as Jack sat down. "Though _why_ he was singing is beyond me."

"Personally, I would like to know how he got in here with a knife. Aren't the security guards supposed to catch things like that?" Jack said, but the others ignored him.

"What about the deal he offered us?" Daniel asked. "He sounded sincere about what he said."

"Daniel, he's a Goa'uld," Jack said exasperatedly. Receiving several looks from various people around the table he said defensively, "That's what I always say. Anyway, he's no better than a Goa'uld, and personally, I think he should be treated like one."

"He was lying, Dr. Jackson. Bakura could not destroy this country," Yami said.

Malik nodded his head in agreement. "With only one usable Millennium Item, he would only be able to destroy the state of Rhode Island, maybe. Granted, it is one of the more powerful Items, but he would need at least three and be able to use them to do what he's saying."

"So basically, he's working on a bluff," Hammond declared.

"Yes," Yami agreed, "but I wouldn't underestimate his other abilities. I have no doubt in my mind that he could escape from that room if he tried."

"The question we've been trying to answer is why he hasn't yet," Malik continued. "Since all he really wants is to leave, there's no reason for him to stay here."

"Unless that isn't really what he wants," Daniel said. He received several blank looks for this last statement, so he went on. "Well think about it. What would Bakura gain if we just let him go?"

"Not much," Yami said.

"Exactly. There's got to be something else that he wants."

"He wants the Millennium Items, we know that."

"But there must be something else, some reason he's staying here."

"Naquadah," Carter stated simply. This statement secured her with many stares so she continued, "Naquadah would probably increase his magic, and from what I've seen, that's probably exactly what he would want to do."

"He would be able to cause a considerable amount of damage," Yami said dully.

"Then why didn't he say that's what he wanted before?" Daniel asked.

__

"…And in the naked light I saw…Ten thousand people, maybe more…People talking without speaking…"

Jack slid deftly into the room and silently closed the door behind him.

__

"People hearing without listening…People writing songs that voices never share…And no one dared…Disturb the sound of silence."

Ryou shook his head violently as he noticed the arrival was about the say something and pointed at Bakura.

__

"'Fools' said I, 'you do not know…Silence like a cancer grows…Hear my words that I might teach you…Take my arms that I might reach you.'…But my words like silent raindrops fell…And echoed…In the wells of silence."

The hikari sank to the floor and sighed as he placed his chin in his hands; if Colonel O'Neill didn't stop him first it would be his turn to sing next, and he had to be ready.

__

"And the people bowed and prayed…To the neon god they made…And the sign flashed out its warning…In the words that it was forming…And the signs said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls…And tenement halls…And whisper'd in the sounds of silence..."

Ryou took in a deep breath to start, but he didn't get the chance since O'Neill began to clap loudly. Bakura, who had previously had his eyes closed, jerked his head up with surprise and narrowed his eyes when he saw who it was.

"Simon & Garfuncle, good choice, though I prefer the Beatles," the colonel said to further announce his presence.

"Doesn't everybody," Bakura said irritably. "I personally prefer Pink Floyd, but there are other bands with good songs. Are you here for a reason, Colonel, or should we just continue with this private concert?"

"Actually, I'm here to gain some trust."

Bakura snickered. "Trust is like glass, Jack. Hard to make, easy to break. Now imagine the glass in a skyscraper. That is what trust is like with me...isn't that right, yadonushi?"

Surprised that his yami was actually asking for his opinion, Ryou nodded but stayed silent. He knew what might happen if Bakura got pissed off anymore.

"Interesting how having the right tools can strike fear into your enemies, eh Colonel? You know, I know why you're really here."

"You do?"

"Yes. You're here to find out if I want Naquadah in exchange for my not telling anyone about this place, am I right?"

"Yes, you are. How did you know that?"

"The Millennium Ring allowed me to eavesdrop on you're little conversation upstairs. I'm going to tell you now that I'm not all that interested in your Naquadah–"

"You're not?"

"No. I am interested in those weapons that you tried to shoot me with, plus the TERs and the staff weapons. I would also like free access to the Stargate, the computers, and GDOs; you know, things like that." He smiled mischievously and the room began to grow darker. "Of course, I don't exactly need your permission. I'd just like to start off on relatively good terms."

"I'm afraid we can't agree to your demands," Jack said. "Sorry, maybe you should try again later." He moved back slightly in fear as Bakura took a card out of his pocket.

"Heh, you'll find I'm not a very patient person," Bakura said. He held out his hand and almost instantly, and ball of shadows formed; after about a minute, the ball disintegrated, leaving a closed Zat lying in his hand. He studied it for a few moments, then pushed a button on the side, causing it to open, and aimed it at O'Neill, who looked almost frozen with fear. The yami grinned at him. "I should tell you I'm not exactly sure how to use this thing."

"How did you get that?" Jack asked, trying to sound calm, though he was failing. You would to if you were faced with a Zat held by someone who didn't know how to use it.

"It's called shadow magic. I demonstrated it earlier in the gate room. Now, do you want to rethink my request or should I shoot now?"

Jack fidgeted noticeably but didn't say anything. Bakura grinned and his grip tightened, but he didn't get a chance to shoot because Ryou had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Please Koe, don't do this," he pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want, but I can't let you hurt anyone."

"Stay out of this, yadonushi," Bakura growled. He tried to pass his hand through his hikari's spirit body to see if he could still shoot O'Neill and found that Ryou was as solid as he was.

"I can't let you do this."

Bakura's grip lessened as he realized Ryou wouldn't move. "I don't want to hurt you. Move."

"I can't. Please put it down. You don't need to do this."

"Yadonushi…I don't want to hurt you…"

"I know, so put it down. I'm not moving."

Bakura nodded and let the Zat drop to the floor; there was a shared sigh of relief between Jack and Ryou, but they didn't have time to celebrate. Hamond's voice suddenly blared through the room over the loudspeaker.

"SG-1, YAMI, AND MALIK TO THE BRIEFING ROOM IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT, SG-1, YAMI, AND MALIK TO THE BRIEFING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

"I have to go," Jack said. He quickly left the room and breathed a sigh of relief, thinking about what might have happened if Ryou hadn't intervened. With a new sense of purpose running through him, he headed for the briefing room.

Back in the Iso. room, Bakura was staring at Ryou with an old look in his eye, and he suddenly kissed his hikari. "You scared me. Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry. I just can't let you hurt anyone else." He suddenly smiled and walked back to his spot on the wall, were he sat down. "That's my pleasure."

Bakura grinned and took out his knife as he leaned against the wall again. "Start singing, yadonushi."

__

"As you look around this room…tonight…settle in your seat and dim the lights…"

"All right," O'Neill said as he entered the briefing room, last again. "What's going on?" He glanced around the room as he sat down. "And why are you here?" he asked, staring at a woman standing near the large window that overlooked the Gate.

Anise (sp?) turned and almost glared at him. "I believe I should take offense to that, but I won't," she answered. "I have come to inform you that your world is in grave danger."

"Yeah? Is there ever a time when it isn't?" Jack commented sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Our spies have informed us that Anubis is planning a large scale attack on your planet. As does not seem to heed the Asgard Protected Planets Treaty with the other System Lords, the Tok'ra High Council felt it was necessary to warn you."

"Wait, wouldn't the other System Lords intervene to protect the Treaty and their own territory?" asked Daniel. Anise smiled grimly and shook her head.

"The other System Lords are too afraid of Anubis and too weak to try and attack him. That is why I am here to warn you."

"Wait, wait, Malik and I aren't that far updated," Yami interrupted. "Who is this 'Anubis'?"

"Anubis is a half Gou'ald, half Ancient," Daniel explained. "The System Lords, who are the top Gou'alds in the galaxy, thought he'd been killed a thousand years ago, but he recently showed up and began taking over. We've known for a while that he would probably attack Earth at some point, but we didn't know when."

"At the moment, Anubis is gathering his armies for the attack," Anise went on. "We estimate that you have a week at the most before he arrives."

"We appreciate what you're doing for us, but don't have any weapons with which to defend ourselves," Hammond said. Anise smiled again and glanced down at Yami and Malik.

"Actually you do," she said, still staring at the two Egyptians. "You just don't know how to use them properly yet."

Yami's eyes widened with realization. "You mean…the Millennium Items?"

Anise nodded once and was about to say something when Malik interrupted, "How do you know about the Items?!"

"I must confess, there has been a Tok'ra operative hiding out on Earth for many years, and he recently informed us about the Millennium Items. I believe he last told us that he was still trying to acquire all seven when you contacted him."

They all stared in silence at each other, wondering who the operative might be, until O'Neill piped up, "Who is it?"

"His name is Bakura."


	3. The Tok'ra Operative

"I must confess, there has been a Tok'ra operative hiding out on Earth for many years, and he recently informed us about the Millennium Items. I believe he last told us that he was still trying to acquire all seven when you contacted him."

They all stared in silence at each other, wondering who the operative might be, until O'Neill piped up, "Who is it?"

"His name is Bakura."

Ryou had just finished singing another song when O'Neill, Sam, and Anise entered the Iso. room. Ryou jumped up immediately and bowed to the Tok'ra woman in respect, and then elbowed his yami. Bakura glanced up and his face filled with recognition.

"Anise," he said quietly, nodding his head in respect.

"Bakura," she answered.

"What are you doing here? I thought he wasn't coming yet."

"Anubis has hastened his attack. He will be here within a week."

"But I don't have all the Items yet! I only have two!"

O'Neill and Sam watched as the two argued back and forth for a few moments until it was too much. Jack stepped between them, halting their debate.

"Sorry for interrupting, but can this wait until we get back to the briefing room?" he asked. Anise and Bakura glared at him.

"You mean, you're letting me out of here?" Bakura asked incredulously.

"Well, when General Hammond heard you were the Tok'ra operative, he decided to overlook what you did yesterday," Sam answered.

Yami and Malik glared at Bakura as he entered the briefing room and sat down. Anise and Ryou sat on either side of him, and Jack and Sam resumed their own seats and waited patiently.

"Now that everyone's here, I'd like to know exactly who and what you are," Hammond said, staring straight at the white-haired yami.

"I am Bakura, spirit of the Millennium Ring," he answered easily.

"I think what the General meant was, how did you become a Tok'ra operative?" Daniel inquired.

"And how you were talking with them," O'Neill added.

"When I was alive in ancient Egypt, three thousand years ago, there were only two Tok'ra living on Earth, since we'd lost the Stargate at least a thousand years before. Both operatives were very old and wouldn't live much longer without a sarcophagus. One was in Priest Seto, who owned the Rod, and the other was in Priest Mahaado, who owned the Ring before me.

"When I killed Mahaado and took the Ring, his symbiote entered me. His name was Aasir. Aasir taught me everything he could about the Tok'ra before he died. He left this in my possession." Bakura took a small black ball out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "These are rarely used by the Tok'ra now, but an exception was made in my case. I made sure I knew where this was even after I died so I could keep informed about what was happening through the galaxy."

"Ryou, did you know about this?" Yami asked.

Ryou nodded and blushed. "Well, I didn't know for a long time, almost until Battle City was over, actually. Then once, Bakura lost control while he was talking to Anise and I found out. He made me swear to keep quiet, though. Until then, I thought he was just after the Items for power."

"But it turns out he's not," Yami said.

"No, I want them so I can help protect this pathetic planet. But I really am psychopathic. The Tok'ra only tolerate me because of how valuable I am."

"He is the only operative to have lived for more than three hundred years," Anise explained. "He is also the only one living on Earth."

"So when you wanted to go through the Stargate…" Hammond said.

"I was going to contact Anise from whatever random planet I was going to," Bakura answered. "I've been out of the loop for a few years, and I was getting worried since she was the only one I could talk to. Like, what happened to Lantash and Selmac?"

"Selmac took a new host several years ago and is quite well," the Tok'ra answered. "Unfortunately, Lantash and Martuf were killed sometime after that."

"But what about Jolinar? She and Lantash were mates, weren't they?"

"Actually, it's because of Jolinar that we met the Tok'ra," Carter answered. "She took me as host about seven years ago to escape from an Ashrak, but it followed us through the Gate and killed her. I can recall her memories sometimes, and that's how we found the Tok'ra."

"I'm sorry, Bakura," Yami said quietly.

"Okay, so now our whole world has been turned upside down," Malik said. "What about this attack I hear of? And what does it have to do with the Millennium Items?"

"Well, we thought the Millennium Items were some of the most powerful items in the galaxy," Bakura answered. "Especially when they're combined."

"We believed that until Bakura found out what you were doing," Anise continued.

"Except I didn't quite find out because that stupid dark side of yours beat me in that duel."

"But he found out enough for us to know that there is something more powerful than the Items."

"The Pharaoh's power," Malik said quietly.

"And the Egyptian God Cards," Bakura confirmed. "But I didn't learn enough about that for it to be much help. And Anise warned me that I shouldn't hurt anyone else to get the Items, so I obviously couldn't get the Puzzle. I wanted to go through the Stargate so I could inform her that most of them are in one place right now."

"But he was supposed to be in hiding so he couldn't tell you that."

"We've known for a couple of months that the Asgard don't have enough power to defend all of the planets under the Protected Planets Treaty, including this one. and from what Anise has told me about your adventures with the Gou'ald, they aren't very happy with you. That makes Earth a prime target."

"Don't the Tok'ra have anything that could help us?" Carter asked.

"No, but that doesn't matter," Anise answered.

"We have the Millennium Items, and Anubis doesn't," Bakura went on. "We also have Duel Monsters and the God Cards. That's more than enough power to defeat him."

"Except that we don't know how to use all of them," Yami said.

"No, you're the only one who doesn't know how to use your Item, Pharaoh," Malik said briskly. "Everyone else knows how to use theirs."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Bakura said. "I can't use the Eye. But the spell required to join their powers says nothing about being able to use each individual Item. We do need the Scale and the Key, and I don't know where those two are."

"Shadi has them," Yami answered.

"Not that son-of-a-bitch again," Malik whined.

"Damn, and he's still after me for taking the Eye from Pegasus, isn't he?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Well you know him better than any of us, Pharaoh. I bet you could call him."

"Me?! But…but I…"

"We need all seven Items. If that damn Shadi has two, then we either need him or them here. Otherwise, this world is doomed."

"Fine," Yami answered as he stood up. He walked a short distance from the table and called, "Shadi! Your Pharaoh needs your help!"

After about a minute, a turbaned man in pale robes appeared in front of Yami; he immediately dropped to his knees and bowed his head in respect.

"My Pharaoh, what can I do for you?"

"Shadi, we need the Scale and Key."

"What?!" Shadi looked extremely alarmed. "Pharaoh, I don't think that's a good idea. With that thief still on the loose–"

"You mean me?" Bakura interjected. Shadi was on his feet in an instant, anger filling his face and voice.

"You have no right to own either of your Items!" he exclaimed. "I demand that you–"

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! I REPEAT, UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!"

In an instant, Hammond, SG-1, and Anise were dashing down the stairs to the control room with the Japanese and Egyptians hot on the heels. The latter five were struck dumb for a moment as they saw the customary blue _whoosh_ of the event horizon before the iris closed in front of it.

"Receiving Bra'tac's IDC, sir," said one of the men in front of a computer.

"Open the iris," Hammond commanded. Jack and Teal'c were already gone and in the Gate room almost before the iris finished opening. After a few moments, Bra'tac walked through and the Gate shut down. Almost immediately, the Gate started to activate again.

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION! I REPEAT, UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!"

Bra'tac had just enough time to jump out of the way as the wormhole connected.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, sir."

"Leave it open," Hammond answered. They hurried down to the Gate room just as Jacob Carter and another Tok'ra named Malik(1) walked through and the Gate shut down. Sam hurried to embrace her father briefly, but they all knew something was wrong.

"Dad, why are you here?" she asked. Jacob smiled once at his daughter and suddenly gave over control to Selmac.

"Your world is in great danger," he answered, glancing around. He spotted Bra'tac standing close by and added, "No doubt that is why Bra'tac is here."

"That is correct," the elder Jaffa answered. "A few Jaffa loyal to our cause have informed me that Anubis has hastened his attack upon your world."

"We knew that already," Jack said. "That's why Anise is here."

"You misunderstand," Tok'ra Malik said. "The Tok'ra have received the same intelligence, but it was after Anise came to warn you. Anubis has hastened his attack further. He will be here within the hour."

It took about fifteen minutes to fill everyone in on all of the information, especially since Yami and Bakura had decided it was necessary that Kaiba, with his memories restored, be involved. He was pretty surprised that Bakura was actually a good guy, but so was everyone. They also discovered that it was very confusing to have two people named 'Malik' in the same place, even if one was a Tok'ra and one wasn't. Eventually, Tok'ra Malik left through the Stargate to inform the High Council that the situation with Anubis was being taken care of.

At 1500 hours exactly, Bakura, Yami, Malik, Kaiba, Shadi, SG-1, Bra'tac, and Anise headed toward the surface of the mountain to prepare for the assault, figuring that Anubis was most likely to attack the location of the Stargate instead of somewhere else. They had all the Millennium Items and the three Egyptian God Cards with them, as well as about a forth of the armory. They reached the surface with fifteen minutes left until the attack and headed for a clearing on the side of the mountain.

There, Bakura laid out all of the Items in a circle with the Puzzle in the middle and the God Cards around it. He stood next to the Ring and directed the others on where they should stand: Kaiba next to the Rod, Shadi in-between the Scale and Key, Yami next to the Necklace, and Malik by the Eye. SG-1, Bra'tac, and Anise stood around them in a circle as they were in charge of defending the Item holders.

"All right, when I begin the spell, you're all going to feel a little weird," Bakura told them. "It'll probably be like something is being pulled out of you. I'm not sure since I've never done this before."

"Wait, you've never done it?" Malik asked.

"No, but I know how. Trust me. All of you hold your hands out over your Item or Items."

They did as they were told and the Items began to glow faintly.

And then they saw the first death glider heading toward the mountain.

"Now, Bakura," Jack ordered from the side lines.

Bakura nodded and closed his eyes. _"Oh Thoth and Isis, our lord and lady of magic, I call on thee! Provide us with the power of gods! Oh Set, our lord of chaos, I call on thee! Give our power the gift of darkness! Oh gods above, oh demons below, bind together the power of these sacred Items!"_

The gold glowed brighter and each of the chosen felt a small tingling sensation throughout his body. As the death glider passed overhead, Bra'tac and Teal'c shot at it with their staff weapons, but the Five didn't notice.

__

"Give them strength to fight as one, give them courage to fight alone! I call on thee to provide us with the strength of the gods! I call on thee to give us the power of the demons! Join together the power of the Millennium Items for us to use to protect this world!"

Now several death gliders were flying overhead and the tip of a giant warship was poking through the clouds. One of the gliders fired on them and the shots landed so close to the group that the were showered with dirt; the two Jaffa on the ground shot that one down on it's next pass, and it landed a short distance away. None of the defenders noticed the bright glow behind them or the streams of energy flowing from each of the Five into their particular Items.

__

"Join our strength with that of the gods to protect your people! Unto us relinquish your magic so that we may protect your protectors! I call on thee, Thoth, Isis, Set, I call on thee!"

Each of the Items was floating about six inches from ground and the God Cards were slowly circling the Puzzle. Suddenly, Yugi and Ryou were forced out of their soul room and into the real world.

__

"We are the chosen seven! We are the protectors of the Earth! We are the keepers of shadow! We are Pharaoh Atemu, Priest Seto, Priest Shadi, Tomb Keeper Malik, Thief Bakura, Host Yugi, Host Ryou. We call on your strength to help us defeat our enemy!"

Each Item suddenly flew into someone's hands: Ring to Bakura, Rod to Kaiba, Puzzle to Yami, Necklace to Yugi, Scale to Shadi, Key to Ryou, and Eye to Malik. A golden beam of light shot out of six of the Items and the God Cards to the Puzzle, each beam fed by the person holding it. The Puzzle slowly filled with light and power from the other Items. An opal beam of light with a core of gold shot up from the Puzzle, knocking Yami to the ground, and hit the warship above them. There was giant explosion the rocked the earth as the warship was destroyed, but the beam continued through it and destroyed ship after ship in the sky. Afterwards, O'Neill told them there had been a total of sixty-three bursts of light that he could see.

When the last ship blew up, the opal beam reentered the Puzzle and dispersed to the other Items. The seven instantly collapsed to the ground.

1) Yes, there is a Tok'ra named Malik. He has curly dark hair and doesn't like the Jaffa very much. He's shown up every now and then. I love Tok'ra Malik.


	4. SGM?

One disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Yugioh, or the Geico commercial.

Bakura awoke lying on a bed in the infirmary with Anise sitting next to his bed. She looked like she was fast asleep, so he was careful not to make a sound as he sat up. Looking around, he saw that Yugi, Malik, and Kaiba were also here, but they were asleep as well. He nearly laughed when he saw that Kaiba was sleeping with the Millennium Rod in his hands.

He checked to make sure the Ring was around his neck, then slid out of bed and crept to the door of the infirmary. He heard voices outside the door and stopped to listen.

"Janet, are they awake yet?" asked Sam's voice.

"No, and it's starting to worry me. They've been asleep for four days straight, and I can't find the reason why," Dr. Fraiser's voice answered.

"Has Anise been in there the entire time?"

"Yes. She seems really worried about Bakura."

Bakura glanced back at the woman sleeping by his bed. He hadn't known that she cared that much about him; he'd thought only Ryou cared that much about him.

"Hey doc, is Yugi awake yet?" said a new voice, this one belonging to Jonouchi.

"No. You can go in and visit him, though."

Bakura jumped away from the door as it opened and Jonouchi walked in; the teen almost passed him, but his hair caught the light and Jonouchi stopped and stared at him. They were silent for a few moments until the teen grinned and walked over to Yugi's bed. Bakura walked back to his own bed as he noticed Anise was stirring. She looked confused for a few moments before Bakura placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Thank you for waiting for me," he said quietly.

"It was the least I could do," she answered as she stood up.

"H-hey, could you guys k-keep it down?" asked a voice from behind them. "Y-yami and I are trying t-to sleep."

"Yugi! You're awake!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi slowly sat up and looked around sleepily.

"H-hey guys, is everything all right?" he asked through a yawn.

"Actually, we've been asleep for four days," Bakura answered.

"F-f-four?"

"Yeah. Kaiba and Malik are still asleep."

"D-do you think we should w-wake them up?"

"No, we should let them wake up on their own."

"Um, B-bakura, Yami wants to ask you something." Bakura nodded and Yugi went on, "He wants to know what you called him during that spell."

"Atemu. It was his name I think."

"Okay. Thank you."

They decided a suitable cover story was to say there was a Duel Monsters tournament on the mountain that day and only the most elite duelists were invited. It made sense to anyone who really thought about it, since the best duelists in the world were Yugi, Kaiba, Jonouchi, Malik, and Bakura, and they were all at Cheyenne Mountain.

Dr. Fraiser made Bakura, Yugi, Malik, and Kaiba stay in the infirmary for the next day for observation until Jack visited them.

"Guess what? I've got good news," he said as he walked through the door.

"You just saved a load of money on your car insurance by switching to Geico," Malik said quietly. O'Neill snickered and shook his head.

"Nope, better news. Hammond says you all can go back to Japan."

"What?!" Bakura exclaimed. "Aren't we a security risk or something?"

"Well, the General believes that if you could keep something like the Tok'ra a secret for thousands of years, something like the Stargate should be a piece of cake."

"But…I don't want to go back," Bakura said quietly.

"What?" O'Neill's disbelief was echoed by several of the other occupants of the room.

"I just found out that an ancient relic thought to be lost to myth actually exists and is being put to use on a daily bases and you want me to just turn and walk away as if it never happened? I am involved; I've been involved for three thousand years. I can't just leave this alone." He stared at his feet sadly. "Aasir's memories are almost like they're mine own, but neither of us have ever been offworld. And now I know that I could go anywhere he dreamed of. You can't just ask me to leave."

"Bakura, you don't belong here," Yugi said.

"Yes I do! You don't understand. I've been involved in this for longer than anyone has been alive! I've known and loved ten generations of Tok'ra, and seen each of them die, several just to keep my existence secret. How can you say I don't belong here?"

"I'm glad to hear that," said a voice from the doorway. They turned to see General Hammond standing there.

"What do you mean, sir?" Yugi asked.

"I've decided, and the President agrees, that, in light of the help you given us, any of you who want to remain here may. I'll even authorize the making of a new team if enough of you stay."

"You mean, we could go through the Stargate?" Bakura asked. Hammond gave a small smile and nodded his head.

"If Ryou's staying, I am," Yugi said.

Malik nodded his agreement. "No sense in letting Pharaoh and Bakura have all the fun."

"I think…I'd like to stay here too," Kaiba said quietly. "Mokuba can handle the company on his own, I'm sure. And I must admit, the whole idea of the Stargate is fascinating."

"Then it's settled," Hammond announced. "You four will make up team SG-20–"

"Actually, I've got a better name," Bakura interrupted. "Since we have the Millennium Items, we should be SG-Millennium."

"All right, SG-M it is."


End file.
